


Padawan

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Whispers of the Force [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Midorima-centric, POV Midorima Shintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He doesn’t know, but that doesn’t stop him for working his hardest for it, anyways. Perhaps this is what makes him a simple Padawan. There are things he simply doesn’t understand. That, of course, doesn’t mean that he’ll stop trying.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, this self-indulgent AU of mine is going to be a crossover soon.  
> I got some things while wandering into the era of the Old Republic (through gaming), so I should probably explain some things I've learnt from there.
> 
> One, I don't remember if it was in the movies or not, but sometimes, one would be trained under different Jedi Masters (obviously not possible in the original trilogy, but still).  
> Two, terminology. In Star Wars: The Old Republic (yes, the MMORPG), there are two Jedi paths, the Knight, who focuses more in lightsaber combat, and the Consular, who is more Force-oriented. A Consular can further advance to either a Sage (healing and long distance fighting) or Shadows (stealth and close combat).

Midorima Shintarou liked to think that he was a man of logic. He claimed himself to do things because he sees benefit in them.

The first thing his Master reprimands him for is being selfish, or dishonest, or both. A Jedi serves, and does not seek personal gain. There are things one cannot achieve alone, seeking advice, or help, isn’t a sin.

_A wise man knows that he knows nothing, but instead, forever seeks that knowledge._

And he’s willing to try, but some things don’t sit well with him.

For example, why Master Ren has two Padawans under his wing, instead of one, as it goes traditionally.

Two, why he has to work with Kuroko.

He admits that Kuroko is a far better partner than Aomine or Kise, but, at the same time, he’s not. There’s little they have in common, be it their personalities, likes, or experiences. The only thing they have in common is that they were both taken in by the Order; even though his father let him go a bit unwillingly.

The honour of being a Jedi outweighed the power a well-trained heir would offer to the family.

Master Ren doesn’t speak about what their training entails, or why they’re paired together. However, he notices how opposite the training they receive is from Kise and Aomine’s. While the two idiots learn fighting techniques, eager to hold a lightsaber in their hands, he and Kuroko spend hours upon hours on meditation. He instructs them concentration and joins them in meditation as an equal. Almost. The redhead would spend his days not only meditating, but fasting as well.

He talks to them about their duties. They’re different from Master Nijimura, Aomine, or Kise. They are different in the sense that they’re suited for different tasks. They’re more gifted mentally rather than physically. Their connections to the Force are different, albeit just as strong.

They’re not meant to be Jedi Knights with the full sense of the title. The lightsaber is the extension of a Knight’s arm; and they’re not warriors like that. They fight with their minds, and their greatest weapon isn’t an actual weapon, but the Force itself.

Through lectures like this, and constant meditation, Shintarou feels more drawn to the healing arts than any other. Even though he finds it hard to admit with words how he cares for, his actions may be, perhaps, enough to convey what words can’t.

He admits to himself that he’s feeling somewhat jealous to seeing Kuroko spending more time with Ren than he does for his training. He’s sent to complete his training with Master Kagetora, while Kuroko stayed with him.

“Why can you not complete my training?” he had asked, when he was told.

“One does not simply complete his training under one Master.” He replies. “There’s still a lot for you to learn, and that knowledge, I cannot provide.”

And so, he watches as Ren trains Kuroko to be a Shadow, the perfect Shadow. He wonders what that means, so he asks his new Master what of it, if it’s as alluring to the Dark Side as it sounds.

But Master Kagetora brushes it off, saying that the title of _Shadow_ merely indicates _how_ they work, not _what_ they do. That a Shadow operates from behind the scenes, eliminating the threats against the Jedi Order. That it’s a prestigious role, and very few choose to take up that role, just like few pursue the path of healing the Sages are known of.

**_(However, there are still more Sages than Shadows.)_ **

Midorima wonders sometimes, if even the path of a Sage is unfitting of him. His true motivation is knowledge, apocryphal knowledge that should be preserved. He didn’t felt as drawn to healing, as he was drawn to become a Chronicler.

It’s a vision of Master Ren, lying on a pool of blood, barely breathing, that makes him change his mind.

It made him feel _want_ to help the slightly older male; perhaps because he was his first teacher, or because he admired the man, he doesn’t know. Perhaps he wants to help for the sake of helping.

_He doesn’t know, but that doesn’t stop him for working his hardest for it, anyways. Perhaps this is what makes him a simple Padawan. There are things he simply doesn’t understand. That, of course, doesn’t mean that he’ll stop trying._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so proud that's done! I plan on finishing this series on three, or four more parts. I have names for the three, and they're called Traitor, Master, and finally, Shadow.


End file.
